Forever
by BadSniper122
Summary: Basil and Simon's daily life after the events of Carry On. I'll try to update every Monday and Friday. OwO
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Baz**_

I wake up on the couch of Penelope and Simon's apartment, I fell asleep here last night since I didn't want to drive back home last night because I was drunk. I didn't want to sleep with Simon, because I didn't want to disturb Penelope, and his wings take up quite some space. Simon walks out of the bedroom and makes a cup of coffee. "Morning Miracle Boy," I say to him.

He turns around and looks at me, "Morning Bassy," he replies. He knows how much i hate that nickname, yet he still calls me by it. "You want some?" He asks. "No thanks," I respond. I stand up and kiss the mole on his neck before getting cereal from the cabinet. "No cereal, we're going out to breakfast, remember?" He says. Damn, i forgot I said I would go out with him and Bunce for breakfast. "Ugh, when's she going to wake up?"

"No idea."

"How, you live with her?"

"Um," he looks around trying to find a clock, "thirty minutes."

"Ok I can wait, also you should get a watch."

"Why?"

"Because you have no other clocks in your house, and you were looking for ten seconds for a clock."

"Maybe you can get me one for Christmas."

"Maybe I will."

I unplug my phone, and check my texts, I have one from Fiona, _"Watch out for numpties." _It reads. Me and Simon chat about nothing in particular until Penelope comes out. "Are you guys ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah." Me and Simon say in unison.

The food at the restaurant is adequate, although not perfect it's pretty good. We decide to go Christmas shopping after breakfast. Me and Simon part ways, so we can buy each others gifts. I buy him a nice watch, and decide I will head back to Watford to give him those sour cherry scones he loves so much. I get a text from Simon two hours later. _"Hey babe! We're gonna meet in the food court, is that ok, or do you need more time?" _I respond, _"Yeah it's fine see ya in a few minutes 3" _I walk to the food court and see them sitting at a table. "Hey babe!" He says. "Hi darling," I reply. "Hey Baz!" Penelope says. She's always happy when me and Simon are being flirty. I've no idea why, but she thinks it's cute, well nothing's cuter than Simon trying to be romantic.

We have pizza in some cheap mall place, but it is pretty good. After we leave the mall Simon drives me back to my flat. When we get there Simon gives me a kiss, and walks me in. "Bye babe," Simon says to me. I kiss his neck and whisper in his ear, "Goodbye baby."

_**Chapter 1**_

_**End**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Baz**_

Snow is staying over my house for the next week while Penelope's in America with her boyfriend Micah. All I remember about him is his annoying high pitched voice (that Penelope says he doesn't have anymore) and blonde bowl cut. Snow should be here in a few minutes, I may as well tidy up. When he arrives he walks straight into the house, "Baz I'm here!" He shouts. I walk downstairs and see him sitting on the couch watching television, "making yourself at home are you."

"Shut up." He pulls me into a kiss after he says this.

"You're still not as good at kissing as I thought you would be."

"Well you also assumed I was more explicit than I actually am."

I did think he was more sexual, I've no idea why. "Well what was I supposed to think of the chosen one? That he was a good little abstinent christian boy waiting until marriage?" I say. He seems speechless after I say that, and I suddenly feel anxious, "I mean not that...um...I-um...sorry?" I say. He grabs my shoulders and pushes me onto my back. Now I'm lying on the couch with Simon Snow kissing me. "Apology accepted," he says.

We order a pizza for dinner and share it while we watch horror movies, and cuddle under a blanket, his tail wrapped around me. We decide to finish the _Scream Trilogy _that night, and I complain about the second and third ones. During _Scream three _I'm screaming at the television, "will you shut up I'm trying to watch the movie," Simon says. "Well I wouldn't need to scream if this movie wasn't so damn stupid," I reply. He rolls his eyes, and goes back to watching the movie.

That night me and Snow share my bed, although his wings and tail are amazing They take up some space on the bed. After he falls asleep I go outside to hunt. After I lay down in the bed his tail wraps around my right leg.

_Simon_

I deliberately wrap my tail around his leg, because I know he likes it.

_**Forever Ch.2 **_

_**End**_


End file.
